Ralph Knight
is the White Light Ranger of Guardian Gems. Biography Original Ralph's parents were killed in a plane crash, and his childhood friend Mizuki Yamamoto took him in as her own son. His grandparents give them the house they had built and lived in. Despite Mizuki's attentiveness, Ralph grew up lonely and isolated. One day Ralph overheard a woman screaming, and intervened to find her being robbed by two armed men. Ralph started a fight, which was then finished by the newly-arrived Blue Water Ranger. Not thinking much of this event, Ralph went home. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched. Breaking up another robbery, Ralph obtained a white gemstone. When he touched it, Erutan appeared to him and informed him that he needed to become the White Ranger. Ralph was quick to accept, and was morphed and teleported to his new teammate. The Blue Ranger, Walter Diamond, was facing a poisonous woman named Minamata. Ralph was able to calm the situation down without any violence, though he had to be called back in by Walter to deal with a fire. As soon as he entered the Rangers' base for training and an explanation, he asked to be sent home. Once he had his morpher, he left, saying he was going to work alone. Erutan dragged him back but Ralph still insisted that he needed to work alone, saying he might screw up the whole team and mentioning his dead parents. He left again, still insisting that he couldn't be part of a team. When Walter found the comic shop where Mizuki worked, Ralph retreated to the roof, staying out of the way until Erutan appeared to point out that Walter was also an orphan and needed his help. The two had to deal with an oil leak together, and once the problem was solved Ralph went right back home. After Mizuki took Walter in Ralph continued to avoid him. He started hanging out with Minamata again, and hid on the roof when Walter tried to introduce the new recruits, Nudge and Katrina. He eventually came out, but lurked in the shadows and told them to stay away from him. Eventually a group of unfamiliar monsters showed up, which made Ralph happy. He fought enthusiastically, but got annoyed at his teammates' styles. He became worried for Mizuki's safety, which drove him into a fury which even his teammates' reassurances couldn't lessen. After he calmed down, he had a brief rendezvous with Minamata. As he thought on the roof, Lee approached him with a white origami flower. Ralph told zir that he didn't trust zir just because everyone else did and repeated his desire to work alone before wishing zir a good night and leaving. He continued to avoid and brush off Walter, but eventually asked him to spar. Katrina joined in, and both guys lost their tempers. Ralph said they'd be happier if he left, but the argument was interrupted by the arrival of Automatons. It was a short battle, and once it ended, Ralph accepted Lee's handshake, turning it into a hug. He left with no explanation. Ralph was out of the house the next morning, before anyone woke up. His nap in a tree in the park was interrupted by the introduction of yet another Ranger, Una Donovan. Eventually he got tired of talking and tried to leave, but Lee stopped him. He escaped later, running into Minamata briefly before he was called back into combat against a former Red Ranger. He went off to train by himself, working out his frustration at having his date with Minamata interrupted. He went back to finish it, confessing his love for Minamata at the same time. He barely endured a briefing session with the other Rangers, returning only to catch Minamata kissing another man. He turned out to be Vemefire, and after a shouting match, the three resolved to let Minamata choose who she wanted to be with. He spent a lot of the next day or two sleeping and training. Eventually he ran into Una and Lee in the hallway, and invited them into his room to give them some jewelry he'd made. He wanted to change his attitude. He fought in the next battle enthusiastically. Afterwards he went to Walter to talk to him about a message he'd gotten from the Grand Dragon Stardust, which was what his Zord was actually supposed to be. She'd made some cryptic comment about a dragon filling their wings with happiness. He agreed to help them find the Earth Scroll, and showed Una her room, as well as the secret passage leading down to the kitchen. He wasn't as enthusiastic as she was, rejecting a few attempts to dig deeper, but kept chatting with her. Reboot Relationships Minamata (Original) In his very first encounter with the mutant, Ralph found himself blushing and wanting to avoid a fight, despite the fact that she had just murdered a man in cold blood. He convinced Walter to leave and let him handle the situation. He immediately demorphed and sheathed his weapons, saying he wanted to be her friend. Despite her insistence that touching her would be unsafe, he didn't think he could get poisoned. He took her home. Afterwards, he started looking for her, thinking that she was sweet and he wanted to befriend her. His search was interrupted by Erutan. Eventually he discovered her watching his house, and stopped Walter from fighting her when he noticed. He claimed Minamata wanted to change and deserved a second chance. Walter left, and Ralph invited her to hang out in Mizuki's restaurant. He kept complimenting her, to her surprise but not displeasure. He blurted out his tragic backstory, telling her she meant something in his life. After a battle, Ralph ran into Minamata again, and had to reassure her that the girls staying at his house were just friends--though he wasn't interested in any of his new housemates even as friends, just Minamata. He even told her all he cared about was making her happy. Touched, she gave him one of her gloves, so he could start inoculating himself to her poison. She finally learned that he was a Power Ranger, and was worried that he'd get in trouble for helping her. He wasn't concerned. The next day, when he found her again, Ralph got nuzzly with her, and offered to buy her breakfast. He wanted to introduce her to Mizuki. Unfortunately another battle parted them. He had to work out his frustration on a punching bag, yelling that he wanted to tell the "girl of his dreams" that he loved her. Katrina advised him to just do it, and he went looking for Minamata. When he found her, he told her that she was his one true love. She kissed him on the cheek, only to remember how dangerous that was and freak out briefly. It didn't seem to hurt him, being only a brief contact. Their date was interrupted by a Ranger meeting, and afterwards Ralph returned to discover her kissing Vemefire. Initially he accused the alien of trying to hurt her, but believed her claim that he was a friend. When Vemefire called him out for acting selfish, Ralph started ranting about his ruined life, with his dead parents and team trying to befriend him. Vemefire, having grown up a slave, was less than impressed. Ralph insisted he just wanted to make Minamata happy, and thus agreed to let her choose between the two of them. All three went out for pizza together. When Jackson tried to make a deal with her, Ralph mostly just acted protective, only threatening the mutant if he hurt her. Personality In combat, Ralph will put himself on the line for his teammates without worrying about his own safety, but in normal life it's a different story. He avoids interacting with almost everyone, bottling up his feelings and ignoring or angrily rejecting attempts by those he doesn't trust to break his shell. As a result he tends to be lonely. Arsenal *Morpher *Light Twin Swords *White Lightning Cycle **Hoverboard Mode *White Eagle Zord (to be earned) *White Dragon Zord (to be earned) Appearance Ralph has long black-and-purple hair and tends to dress in emo styles. He was apparently scarred in the crash that killed his parents. Category:Human Category:Sixth Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Guardian Gems